Common Ground
by MagicSnowMusic
Summary: Loosely based on the episode "Con Man in the Meth Lab", Booth and Bones come to realize what they've been hiding from. Various plot twists try and stop them. Sorry, bad summary. The story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I've never written anything like this before, but I write all the time. Please send me lots of reviews and tell me what you think. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If I did, I would probably be the happiest person alive. But sadly, I'm not. This is what I do with them in my spare time. I'll return them in perfect condition. Maybe. ___

"Let's face it. Despite all her faults, Daisy is a woman of science. Sweets, on the other hand, relies on psychology and emotions. They'll never work out, they have no common ground. A relationship can't go very far without common ground." Dr. Temperance Brennan said to her partner, Seeley Booth, as they watch Dr. Sweets and Daisy Wick walk away hand in hand.

"You're absolutely right. What else is there, other than common ground?" He asked. Then they both pause and seem to have one of those moments.

_Who are we really talking about right now? We're exactly the same._

Booth turns to look at his partner. She looks so beautiful, standing over the railing in that blue lab coat she always wore. Her hair is tied back, her crystalline blue eyes sparkle with something he can't identify. "What are we doing right now? Who are we really talking about?" He asks softly. This is it; he is taking the last step forward. He can't hold it in any longer. He's reached his breaking point. He's kept his emotions at bay for three long years, and now they are all coming out.

"Why do we do this to each other?" He continues. She looks at him, her eyes piercing into his very soul. And yet that mask of confusion still flickers gently across her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about right now." She says, ducking her head. She wants to avoid this discussion; it will upturn her entire sanctuary. But he can't do it anymore.

"Yes you do. Think about what you just said. Who does it remind you of?" He says, returning her deep gaze. She feels herself melt under his stare, chocolate brown eyes exposing what she has tried so hard to cover for so long.

"Us." She replies, her voice barely a whisper. "Us." She repeats.

"Us. It reminds me of us." She repeats once more, as if solidifying the fact. He smiles.

"Now do you understand? What is it that you want? I can't do this anymore, with things the way they are." He asks softly. He's reached his breaking point. He can't go any further without knowing if she returns his feelings. God help him, he's loved her since the day he met her, as odd and brainy as she is. She is just so different. It makes his heart want to pound right out of his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asks, nervous. She has misunderstood him. She thinks he wants to leave her, just like everyone else did. Booth shook his head. He promised he would never leave her, and he intends to keep that promise.

"You know what I mean. You know exactly what I mean. How do you feel, Bones? I need to know." He lowers his voice, barely a murmur. "Temperance, this is something I need to know the answer to, right now. I will never leave you." He vows.

Her given name makes her shiver. She meets his eyes now, a little more confident. "I care about you, Seeley." She returns the use of their given names. He's only heard her say it once or twice. But it's enough to make his insides want to implode with desire.

"How much? How much do you care about me? I need to know if we stay partners in the professional sense, or if we become something much more." He murmurs. He hopes he isn't shaking.

"I don't know how to answer that. I've never had this feeling before. I can't give it a name. I don't understand it. It scares me, Seeley." She whispers. She is thankful everyone has left for the night. But she is scared that he will hurt her.

"Oh hell. I don't want to scare you away, Temperance. But you mean so much to me. More than anything in this universe. I would give anything to protect you." He says. He makes her feel cherished. She smiles up at him. "Thank you." She murmurs.

But then it all stops. He is so close, he is about to have everything he's ever wanted and truly be happy for the first time in his life. And then he feels it being ripped away with the force of the Jaws of Life. A massive, unexpected explosion rocks the lab, knocking her from the balcony she had been casually leaning over. "Bones!" He shouts. She lands with a crash on the forensic platform. He knows it wasn't a safe distance, but it wasn't a huge leap either. He feels a flicker of hope. "Temperance!" But she doesn't move. He is powerless to save her.

**Another A/N: Please hit that little review button thing. I promise I'll bring in more if you do. ******** I'm so evil, leaving a cliff hanger like that. But I promise I'll update soon. If I get enough reviews…*hordes reviews like a squirrel hording acorns in the fall* Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back! And better than ever…anyway, here's chapter two. And it's just occurred to me that I never left. I'm posting these two chapters in rapid succession. Hopefully. Please enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones. Never have, never will. So don't make me sad by bringing it up._

Booth is certain his heart is going to explode. She can't be dead. Once the aftershocks have subsided, he races down the stairs to try and wake her up. He reaches her quickly feeling happy he's kept himself in shape. He kneels beside her and searches for a pulse. He quickly finds her erratic heartbeat and lets out a sigh of relief.

_She' alive._

He gently nudges her shoulder. "Bones, can you hear me? Bones? Bones!" He calls. But she still doesn't wake. Then he realizes he still hasn't called an ambulance.

_Seeley, you dumbass. What are you thinking?!_

Booth thinks to himself. He pulls out his phone and calls the police. "Please, hurry! I'm at the Jeffersonian. My Bones…my partner, she's hurt real bad. There was an explosion. She needs medical attention, now!" He orders into the phone once someone picks up on the other end. He drags his hands through his hair and shouts at the ceiling.

"Why now?! What did I do wrong?" He returns his attention to Bones when he hears her make a small noise. At first he thinks it is his imagination, but then he hears it again. "Seeley. What happened?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. He feels like he could cry he's so happy.

"Bones, you're okay! Oh my God, I thought I lost you. Something blew up, and then you fell from the platform, and oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!" He rambles. Brennan shakes her head.

"What exploded? Are any of the skeletons compromised? What about the limbo room? What about our remains from the case we just got?" She asks quickly.

Surprisingly, Booth chuckles.

_Only my Bones._

He thinks. "I don't know about any of your bones. All I know is that there's smoke everywhere, something is obviously on fire, and I don't know if you're really going to be okay. The ambulance should be here in a few more minutes, but I don't know if we can wait that long." He says. She looks at him.

"What do we do?" She asks nervously. Booth gets a determined look on his face. "Make a noise if I hurt you. I'm going to try and carry you out. We can't wait in here. It's too dangerous." He says.

He scoops her up as gently as he can and cradles her like a baby. "I'm sorry." She murmurs. Booth is confused.

"For what?" He asks as he stumbles through the smoky building, tripping over fallen pieces of wall and ceiling.

"For scaring you. For being so heavy. For not telling you how I feel sooner. For everything." She whispers. But then she scares him even more. She stops talking, and he can't hear her breathing anymore.

"Bones? Bones? Temperance!" He calls for the second time that day. He forces the dilapidated door out of his way, knocking it clean off of its failing hinges. He thanks God when he hears the sirens getting closer.

He sinks to his knees outside, barely getting clear of the thick black smoke coming out the hole where the door was. Suddenly, a second explosion shakes the ground beneath him, much larger than the first explosion. He protects Brennan as much as he can, feeling the hot ash and smoke burning through the back of his suit. He thinks the fire is getting closer, but he can't tell because all he's focused on is saving his Bones' life.

Finally, finally, the ambulance arrives. Seeley just about collapses with joy at the blessed vehicle approaching him, but he won't let himself just yet. He forces his way into the back of the ambulance with her, despite the driver's suggestion that he take a separate car. He refuses to do so, and once he knows that Bones is being cared for, he collapses on to the ground, completely unconscious from the stress and terror he'd been fighting since the first explosion.

The ambulance plows through the streets, it's siren screeching shrilly as it announces its presence to everyone in the area, breaking the eardrums of many. Seeley opens his eyes once, trying to fight his body's urge to slip into a coma, but he is overwhelmed and is defeated. The ambulance plows on, still minutes away. For the first time in his life, the driver of the ambulance is scared. He doesn't know why, but something about the overwhelming passion between his two injured passengers moved him to the core of his being. He steps on the gas, and prays to God that these two people will be okay.

**A/N Please review. I know it's probably a little OOC, but it's worth it in my opinion. You all know you want to review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back a third time! Anyway, here's chapter three. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. Midterms and whatnot…ugh…Anyway, I've been hoping for more reviews, but so far there haven't really been any. So until there are more, I'm going to start taking longer to post my chapters! Ha! So bribe me with reviews….**

Booth opens his eyes and wonders where he is. He remembers the ambulance, but nothing else. Thankfully, a doctor walks in, right on cue. "Hello there. It seems you had a bit of a panic attack, and some minor burns to your back as a result of the second explosion. But other than that you appear to be fine. Just take it easy for a few days." The doctor says.

"I assume you'll want to spend time with your partner? She's doing much better. She's been coming in and out of consciousness, but it's expected due to the extent of her injuries. She's very lucky. She escaped with nothing but a very sore back. She landed at just the right angle to prevent serious injury." The doctor explains. Booth smiles.

_That's my Bones._

Booth thanks the doctor. "When can I check out?" The doctor nods.

"Whenever you feel ready. The FBI is covering your hospital bill, and they told me to deliver a message." He replies, handing Booth a piece of paper. He nervously fiddles with the paper, waiting for the doctor to leave. The doctor smiles. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. I hope you and you're partner have a speedy recovery." He says kindly before leaving Booth to himself.

He flips open the paper, wondering what the FBI could have sent him. He sucks in a breath, recognizing the Director's handwriting.

_Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_It has come to my attention that your partner was injured as a result of an explosion in the lab. Our best agents suspect foul play, and an investigation will begin promptly. However, as a result of both you and your partner's injuries, you are being excluded from the investigation. You will be kept up to date, but you will have no part in it whatsoever. _

_It has also been brought to my attention that you may have feelings of an intimate nature for your partner. If it is as serious as I suspect, I suggest you work it out between the two of you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will do the right thing. Should you choose to pursue a relationship between the two of you, your partnership will be investigated closely. If the new relationship damages your objectivity in any way, the partnership will be terminated immediately. _

_I hope you and your partner have a speedy recovery._

_Sincerely, _

_Director Cullen_

Booth allows the paper to fall into his lap.

_We have a chance._

He thinks to himself. He actually may have a chance, so long as they remain objective.

_Not a problem. I've never seen someone compartmentalize quite so much. But is it what she wants? I guess I'd better go talk to her._

Booth decides silently. He swings his legs over the side of the hospital bed and rises to his feet. He groans from the stiffness in his joints and the feeling of his clothing chafing against the burns he barely noticed before. He struggles into his actual clothes and saunters out of the room, searching for his Bones.

He reaches the main desk and asks the nurse manning the desk. "Excuse me, where can I find my partner? Dr. Temperance Brennan?" He asks politely, flashing her a smile. "Down the hall to your left. Room 231." She says, barely looking up from the computer. He makes a face and walks back down the way he came, realizing that her room was right next to his.

He mentally berates himself for his lack of observation. Booth gently pushes open the door and is surprised to see her awake.

"Temperance. How do you feel?" He says quietly. She smiles. "My back hurts. But I'm okay, thanks to you." She murmurs in reply. He returns her smile. "Good."

He regrets the slight awkwardness to their exchange, but he knew it was going to happen eventually. He hands her the letter from the Director. She looks up at him, silently questioning him.

"I think you should read this. It's from the Director. You'll understand once you read it. I think you should be the one to decide." He says quietly. He sinks into a chair near her bed and gently grasps her hand, watching her slowly absorb the word on the paper.

She peeks at him out of the corner of her eye every now and then. She discreetly combs her fingers through her hair, wondering how bad it looks. The action pushes the scent of her shampoo toward him, and he cherishes the scent; it is unique to her. Shampoo mixed with something distinctly _her._

He sighs. He leans down and kisses her forehead, noticing that she had dropped the paper and fallen asleep. He keeps his hand in hers and rests his head next to her.

_Please be okay. Please._

He thinks to himself before falling asleep with her.

**A/N: I know this is probably REAALLLY out of character, but think about it: we've never seen them in a relationship before. So we don't know what their characters are really like. Hopefully we will know soon…******** Anyway, enjoy and review! Thank you to those who have done so already, and I'll try to have another one chapter up soon, hopefully with more fluff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but midterms really suck…all that studying and stuff. It's not very fun. But BB most definitely **_**is**_** fun. So there miiiiight just be a little bit of lovin' in this little episode of my story! (Ha! Silly computer thinks that lovin' should be replaced with loin. Ironic.) Anyway, a few hints at naughty occurrences, but nothing my audience can't handle. Should be getting fluffy in the near future. Please enjoy. And review!**

Temperance awakes to see Booth sleeping in a chair next to her bed, his neck bent at an awkward angle. She takes the opportunity to reflect on the recent developments in their relationship. She wonders what attracts him to her, remembering how she used to strongly dislike him when they first met. But since he gave her that nickname, Bones, she found he had wormed his way into her heart.

_I should be scared about this. He's found his way into my heart. It's not like me to let someone in like that. But it's Booth. He's taken a bullet for me. He's saved me more times than he's aware of. And he's never left me. He's rearranged my entire life._

She thinks to herself. She studies his face as he sleeps. He looks peaceful. His usually perfect hair is disheveled, sticking out at odd angles and making him look boyish. It reminds her of his smile. Not his charm smile, the one he uses to get his way that makes every woman's insides melt. The smile she doesn't see very often, when he lets go and truly enjoys himself. He looks so adorable, and she finds it harder and harder to resist him.

She remembers the letter she was reading. Cullen had given them permission to pursue a more personal relationship, as long as they remained solid in their partnership. She has no doubt they can do that. Everyone comments on her compartmentalization skills. And secretly Booth has those same skills.

_Is that what I want? A relationship with Booth? He's said it many times before: when he has a relationship, it's not a casual thing. It's intense, passionate, and long-lasting. Can I handle that?_

She asks herself.

_Yes, I can._

* * *

Booth stirs and wakes from his long sleep. He groans and slowly rises to his feet, methodically cracking all of his bones and joints. He grimaces as he tries to move his neck around, and then realizes that he's being watched.

"Temperance! You're awake again! How do you feel?"

He asks, a flurry of questions assaulting her ears. She laughs and shakes her head, amazed at how he immediately puts off his own suffering to worry about hers.

_There aren't many like him. Maybe I should have been listening to Angela's ramblings…_

"I'm doing much better. Is your neck okay? You were sleeping at quite the strange angle."

She replies. He grins.

"Nothing I can't get used to."

He says.

"Well, come here. I'll give you a neck massage, if it will help at all."

Temperance offers. He seems surprised, but he doesn't hesitate to sit on the bed in front of her. She methodically works out all the knots in the muscle and works her way down to his shoulders. Booth lets out a mild groan.

"Have you ever considered massage therapy? You are fantastic."

He murmurs. She grins, and he can tell without looking.

"So…I read that letter from Director Cullen." She says, her voice quiet.

"What do you think?"

He asks.

"What do you think?"

She counters. He turns and looks at her.

"This needs to be up to you, Temperance. I know you've been through a lot, and I know you don't have much of a reason to trust many people. But you have to know that I will always be here, and if you don't want this, or you aren't ready, just say the word. I'm not going anywhere."

He says. Her eyes water slightly.

"Thank you Booth. I do trust you, and I do want this. It surprises me how much I want this. I remember our conversation before the explosion. And I've been thinking about it since I woke up. I'm not scared anymore, Seeley."

She murmurs. Her voice is like music to his ears. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her up against his chest for a gentle hug. He is wary of her back injury, but she seems to be fine. She snuggles up against him and sighs contentedly.

But the moment is broken when her doctor walks in. He clears his throat.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Dr. Brennan? You seem to be making an excellent recovery. I think that, despite the fact that you fell from a fairly high distance, you can be discharged from the hospital. I require that you stay in bed for at least two more days, however, and no strenuous activity."

He glances at Booth, indicating that _all_ types of strenuous activity are banned for the next week. She grins.

"You are free to leave as soon as you are ready, but first you have a few visitors."

The doctor continues. He ushers the guests in and quietly leaves, dropping paperwork at the front desk.

Temperance is not surprised to see Angela, Cam, Zack, and Hodgins all standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Angela asks gently.

"I'm fine, Ange. The doctor says I can leave as soon as I'm ready, and no strenuous activity. He said bed rest for the next two days. I'll be back at work next week, since today is…Wednesday."

She says, addressing her last comment to Cam.

"Not a problem. There's not really much for you to do at work anyway until we can solve the explosion mystery and get the lab all cleaned up. Booth, I'm guessing you'll be working on the case as soon as those burns heal a little bit?"

Cam says. Booth nods.

"I'll be back next week as well."

He says. Angela watches the pair closely, her eyes flickering between Booth and Brennan. Her almost supernatural observational skills tell her that something has changed between the two.

"I'll be talking to you alone later, missy. Something's different."

Angela says, startling everyone in the room. Booth smirks.

"If you all would be so kind as to remove yourselves from the doorway, I'll be helping Bones here stand up so we can all leave."

He says, dismissing Angela's comment and saving Temperance yet again. Temperance smiles and silently thanks him.

"Don't think I'll forget about it. We'll be talking eventually. I want all the details."

Angela says. Hodgins and Zack are still completely clueless, but Cam realizes what Angela is talking about.

Booth stands and gently helps Temperance up, ignoring her complaints that she is a fully grown woman and can stand up on her own. He proves his point when her knees involuntarily sag and she is forced to lean heavily against Booth. He winces, the pain from his burns shooting through his back as she brushes her arm up against them inadvertently. He hopes she doesn't notice, but she does.

"Booth, why didn't you tell me you were injured? What happened?"

_I can't believe I overlooked that in the letter. It said 'you and your partner' in reference to a speedy recovery. I should have put the pieces together._

Temperance silently berates herself.

"It's nothing bad, just a few burns on my back. You're the one who got the worst injuries."

Booth says, shrugging off her worry. She narrows her eyes at him.

"You still should have told me. I would have been more careful."

She says, genuine concern replacing her initial annoyance. Angela is watching them closely, while Cam, Zack, and Hodgins talk amongst themselves about the Jeffersonian.

"Let's go. You can yell at me for not telling you later. Right now I just want to leave this hospital."

Booth says. Temperance sighs and accepts his answer, moving them both toward the door. Her legs were regaining their strength, and she no longer put quite as much weight on Booth.

The parade of scientists, plus Booth, makes its way through the hallways of the hospital. They fill out the required paperwork and pile into Booth's SUV. He is surprised to see it, but thanks Angela when she explains that she drove it to the hospital for them. They all say their goodbyes and part, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Cam leaving in their respective cars and Booth and Temperance leaving in the SUV. They are all happy to be leaving the hospital.

* * *

Booth parks the SUV in Temperance's driveway.

"Do you want mind if I stay here? You're going to need help around the house anyway, and I'm too tired to drive all the way to my place."

Temperance nods.

"Of course. You are always welcome here."

She says. They walk into the house and lock the door behind them. Temperance speaks up first after a short silence.

"Do you want to stay in the guest room, or on the couch, or…with me?"

She asks shyly. He smiles.

"I'll stay with you, if you don't mind."

He replies. They make their way into Temperance's bedroom. She collapses on the queen sized bed, and watches as Booth gently lies down next to her. He leans over and gently kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight, Temperance."

He whispers. She turns so her back is facing him and snuggles up against his chest, feeling safe and secure.

"Goodnight, Seeley."

She replies. He drapes his arm over her, resting on her stomach. Together, they fall asleep, feeling better than they've felt in a long time.

**A/N So, what do you think? Worthy of some reviews? You know you want to…I aim to please. Suggestions, opinions, comments, rants, ravings, insane delirious mumblings…whatever you want. Oops! I forgot a disclaimer. In case you didn't know, I don't own Bones. But Christmas is coming up…anyone who leaves me a review will get an extra special delivery on Christmas morning (or Hanukah…morning?) of David Boreanaz in a box. I wish. Oh well, one can dream. Please review, I'll add even more later. Love to all my people. **


End file.
